Love stage
by eun.soo.cha
Summary: Setelah sekian tahun akhirnya Chanbaek bertemu kembali, apa yang terjadi jika mereka memainkan sebuah peran lagi? Chek aja yukk, BoyXBoy Gaje Chanbaek Yunjae Changkyu Mature
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Love stage**

.

Author : Eunsoo

Genre : Romance

Cast: Chanbaek, a little Yunjae

Rate : T to M

.

 **WARNING!**  
BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, ISI CERITA REMAKE dari COMIC Love Stage!

(jika ada kesaman cerita di ff lain…yaa, emang sama :v mungkin mereka juga remake :v #cek comic/anime aslinya aja kalo penasaran)

 **SUMMARY**

Saat masih kecil chanyeol jatuh hati kepada seorang gadis yang sangat manis yang bermain peran dengannya, tanpa tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu sebenarnya…

.

.

.

Cekitttt…Ouutt!

.

.

Saat itu di ruang terbuka tepatnya di depan gereja, seorang wanita cantik bergaun pengantin sedang duduk manis di hadapan seorang perias yang merapikan hiasan di wajahnya, hari ini adalah hari yang cerah sesuai dengan harapan orang-orang untuk melaksanakan pernikahan, Kim jaejoong menikah dengan seorang pria tampan bernama Byun yunho, mereka adalah pasangan yang menjadi pasangan yang paling "HOT" dikalangan masyarakat.

Sebenarnya ini adalah pernikahan kedua bagi pasangan itu, kenapa bisa seperti itu? Tentu saja karena pernikahan yang pertama adalah pernikahan yang sesungguhnya, sedangkan saat ini mereka sedang melangsungkan syuting drama mereka yang setiap seminggu sekali telah dinanti-nanti oleh masyarakat penggila drama.

Disamping wanita cantik itu berdiri seorang namja kecil berumur lima tahun dengan wajah polosnya yang sangat menggemaskan, pipinya yang cubby dan bibir kecil yang berwarna merah kecil dan imut, Byun baekyun namanya, menunggui sang eomma dan sang appa menjalankan syutingnya hari ini.

Baekhyun sebenarnya tidak suka dengan keramaian, apalagi di tempat appa dan eommanya bekerja, setiap kali baekhyun di bawa ke lokasi syuting, para staf dan kru yang tidak tahan dengan wajah menggemaskan baekhyun akan menyerangnya dengan cubitan dan ciuman di pipi, dan itu sungguh membuat baekhyun kecil merasa kesal, tapi justru semakin membuat orang-orang memekik kegirangan karena saking gemasnya.

Hari ini baekhyun mau tidak mau harus ikut ke lokasi syuting karena tidak ada yang menjaganya di rumah, biasanya sang hyung nya lah yang menjaga baekhyun, tetapi karena hari ini seorang Byun Changmin ada urusan dengan teman-temannya maka tidak ada yang menjaga baekhyun kecil.

Saat baekhyun sibuk memandangi sang eomma yang sedang di rias, tiba-tiba terdengar suara sang sutradara yang berterik-terik kesetanan, membuat baekhyun sedikit terlonjak kaget, tidak hanya baekhyun saja orang-orang dan staf juga sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada sang sutradara, ada apa sebenaarnya?

"Apa?! kenapa ini bisa terjadi, hah? Pesawatnya di tunda dan gadis kecilnya tidak bisa melakukan syuting hari ini? Padahal kita sudah siap semuanya dan tinggal melakukan shoot!"

Semua kru dan staf disana menunduk diam tidak ada yang berani menyela sang sutradara, Park yoochun, yang sedang marah. Semua ini di luar rencana, padahal persiapan sudah matang dan hanya tinggal bagian pernikahan dengan seorang gadis kecil sebagai pendaming penantin wanitanya, dan namja kecil sebagai pendamping pengantin prianya.

namja kecil dari pihak namja sudah datang beberapa menit lalu dan sedang berganti baju, hanya kurang gadis kecilnya saja. dan dengan pembatalan pesawat hari ini telah membuat seorang park yoochun maarah besar.

"padahal kita sedang di kejar oleh waktu!" yochun marah-marah lagi "apakah tidak ada gadis kecil di sini, hah?"

Untuk sesaat jaejoong berfikir sejenak, dan menoleh kepada baekhyun yang juga sedang menonton yoochun marah-marah, "Eumm, seorang gadis kecil yaa?" gumam jaejoong pelan, dan ide brilian jaejong memecahkan masalah yoochun.

"sutradara, bagaimana dengan baekhyun?" usul jaejong.

Yoochun menoleh ke sumber suara dengan cepat, wajahnya sumringah, semua orng di sana juga, terkecuali baekhyun yang syock karna namnya di sebut-sebut, dia tau kini ia adalah umpan T.T

Sedangkan yunho hanya tersenyum menyaksikan ulah jaejoong kepada baekhyun, dan tertawa di dalam hati, melihat reaksi syock baekhyun.

 _Selang beberapa sat kemudian…_

Kini baekhyun sang namja kecil berhasil berubah menjadi gadis kecil yang sangat kawaii, adorable, dan apapapun yang cocok untuk wajah menggemasknya itu. Rambutnya kini terpasang pita di sebelah kanan dan kiri, menggunakan dress kecil yang sangat cantik nan imut, membuat pekikan gemas disana-sini saat melihat baekhyun, sedangkan wajah baekhyun sudah merah merona karena malu.

Kemudian syuting pun berlangsung dengan kedatangan seorang namja kecil yang juga sudah siap, baekhyun sempat berkenalan dengan namja kecil itu, tepatnya namja kecil itu yang menyapa duluan.

Dia adalah seorang anak yang tampan dengan senyumnya yang ramah, meski begitu baekhyun tetap saja merasa nervous,

"kau adalah pasanganku syuting hari ini ya? Kalau begitu perkenalkan namaku adalah chanyeol, kau?" dengan pedenya anak lelaki yang bernama chanyeol itu menyapa baekhyun, sedangkan baekhyun…?

Kaki-kaki kecilnya gemetar, "bbbb-baek-hyuu-nyunn"

-.- -.-

"…"

"…"

"okay, baekhyun…ayo lakukan yang terbaik" ucap chanyeol riang.

TENG TENGTEENGG

Suara lonceng pernikahan berbunyi, baekhyun mendapat tugas untuk menangkap bunga yang di lemparkan oleh sang pengantin, tapi saking baekhyun merasa gugup ia tidak bisa menagkap bunganya -.-

Pluk

"Cut!"

Baekhyun kecil yang merasa gugup dan takut, kemudian sesuatu hal yang tidak terduga terjadi…tiba-tiba ada yang mengalir dan menggenang di kaki baekhyun,

Baekhyun pipis.

Dan kejadian itu membuat para staf kelabakan, ada juga yang menahan tawa dan ada pula yang segera membawa alat pel, handuk dan baju ganti.

Kejadian ini adalah kenagan yang tidak pernah baekhyun lupakan, karena telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri.

Setelah berganti baju, syuting di mulai kembali, sebelum itu, chanyeol sempat menghampiri baekhyun dan menunjukkan sebuah benda seperti kelereng di hadapan baekhyun.

"ini" tunjuk chanyeol

Baekhyun mendongak bingung dengan benda yang di sodorkan chanyeol di hadapannya.

"itu apa?"

"ini adalah jimat, ini adalah milik kakekku, aku akan meminjami mu ini, ini adalah jimat ajaib, cobalah"ujar chanyeol "dekap di dadamu dan ucapkan, tenang tenang tenang dan gugup mu akan hilang"

Baekhyun kecil ragu sejenak, kemudian mendekap benda yang seperti kelereng itu serta mengucapkan mantra penenang, dan seperti tersihir sekarang perasaan baekhyun lebih terasa tenang dan nyaman, ia tidak merasa gugup lagi dan entah kenapa ia menjadi riang

"Woaaaa, kau benar chanyeol! Ini bekerja" ucap baekhyun riang, menampilkan wajahnya yang cerah dan senyumnya yang menggemaskan sekaligus cantik.

Dan saat itu juga, chanyeol merasa jantungnya berdegup kencang untuk pertama kali saat melihat wajah bersinar baekhyun, gadis cilik yang sangat manis, pikirnya.

Syutingpun berakhir dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

Tbc or not?

.

.

Hello berjumpa lagi dengan eunsoo #kecupin baekhyun#

Akhirnya eunsoo ngepos ff baru, walau remake dari comic Love stage,,,cerita nya lucu bangeet soalnyaa, ensoo kan jadi gemes sendiri saat bayangin cast nya chanbaek,, kyaaa

Kalo ada yg berminat baca dan review ntar eunsoo lanjut nih remakenya, kalo gak juga gapapa…soalnya kalau berenti dsini gak gantung gitu lhoo,,,haha, ambil enaknya ajaaa, mau lanjut ato nggak :v

PS: kalo lanjut bakal ada rate M plus grepe-grepe #plakk

PSS: eunsoo will wait your answer guys. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2'

 **Love stage**

.

Author : Eunsoo

Genre : Romance

Cast: Chanbaek, a little Yunjae

Rate : T to M

.

 **WARNING!**  
BoyXBoy, Typo's, OOC, ISI CERITA REMAKE dari COMIC Love Stage!

(jika ada kesaman cerita di ff lain…yaa, emang sama :v mungkin mereka juga remake :v #cek comic/anime aslinya aja kalo penasaran)

 **SUMMARY**

Saat masih kecil chanyeol jatuh hati kepada seorang gadis yang sangat manis yang bermain peran dengannya, tanpa tahu bahwa gadis kecil itu sebenarnya…

.

.

.

Cekitttt…Ouutt!

.

.

Baekhyun POV

Aku terbangun dari tidurku berkat mimpi yang sialnya adalah kenangan ku dulu yang sangat memalukan. "ughh, kenapa bisa mimpi itu datang setelah sekian lama" gerutuku pelan. Kemudian kududukkan tubuhku dan mengambil kacamata yang sebenarnya berminus rendah.

Sebenarnya bukan tanpa alasan kenapa aku lebih memilih menggunakan kacamata ini, karena dengan kacamata ini kehidupanku akan lebih aman, dan juga karena membantuku saat membaca. terkadang setiap kali aku melepas kacamata ini, orang-orang akan menganggapku adalah seorang gadis, padahal sudah sangat jelas bahwa aku ini namja, ini semua karena wajahku didominasi oleh wajah eomma jae yang sangat cantik, eomma ku sangat cantik tapi dia sangaaat manja dan cerewet.

Sedangkan Chang-hyung lebih didominasi oleh wajah appa yang tampan, ku pikir ini tidak adil, karena kami sama-sama namja dan kenapa harus aku yang hanya di bilang cantik?! Sekarang aku sudah menginjak dewasa, kini aku menempati bangku kuliah dengan jurusan kelas seni, dan hobiku adalah menggambar manga, aku kelak ingin menjadi komikus terkenal tapi ada orang yang meremehkan kemampuan menggambarku ini, dan dia adalah kyuhyun hyung.

kyuhyun hyung adalah namja yang lumayan tampan tapi juga manis, ternyata tidak hanya aku saja kekeke…dia bekerja sebagai manager artist dari eomma dan appa, ummurnya setahun lebih tua daripada changmin hyung yang artinya ia berusia duapuluh tiga tahun, karena baekboom bulan lalu berumur duapuluh dua, sedangkan aku baru memasuki umur yang ke tujuh belas.

Sekarang adalah hari senin dan aku harus segera bergegas untuk jam kuliah pagi, saat aku sudah siap dan menuju ruang makan di sana sudah ada eomma dan appa yang makan sambil heboh melihat tv, eh?

"Ah! Itu dia" pekik eomma girang kearah tv.

Sedangkan yunho appa hanya duduk tenang sambil menyantap masakan eomma yang paling enak.

"nugu?" aku mendekat.

"itu actor muda yang sedang naik daun, park chanyeol!"

park chanyeol? Bukankah dia yang dulu namja yang syuting denganku?!

"oh bear, aku ingin perform dengannya" suara eomma jae terdengar manja kearah appa yun, benar eomma selalu manja kepada appa dan appa senang-senang saja -.-

"tentu saja baby boo, kau akan mendapatkannya nanti" jawab yunho kalem dan penuh kepastian. Benarkan ku bilang~~dan aku hanya memutar mata malas

"Hold on, noona… mungkin saja park chanyeol tidak memiliki waktu luang saat ini karena jadwal nya pasti padat, kita tidak bisa asal membuat jadwal dengannya". Seketika kyuhyun hyung datang menyela dan merusak suasana lovelydovy orang tuaku.

"tapi joongie mau sama park chanyeol bearr" rajuk eomma, sudah di patikan mau tidak mau kyuhyun hyung yang terkena imbasnya jika eomma merajuk,

"kyuhyun akan mengurus semuanya boo, benarkan kyuhyun-ah?!" appa menenangkan eomma dengan lembut, sedangkan aku tahu, nada bicara appa bagi changmin hyung itu adalah perintah mutlak.

Kyuhyun hyung mendengus, percuma bila di debat.

Baekhyun POV end

.

Kemudian tayangan tv berpindah di gantikan dengan wajah Changmin yang menjadi seorang vocalist sebuah band.

Pada intinya semua keluarga baekhyun adalah artist…,

terkecuali baekhyun.

Kemudian jaejoong menoleh kearah baekhyun "ngomong-omong baby baek, apa kau ingin di panggilkan voice trainer, eum?" sebelum baekhyun sempat mengelak, yunho sng appa juga menyambung,

"oh iya, kata eunhyuk dia akan menyambutmu untuk dance lesson kapanpun waktunya, kau bisa datang selepas kuliah berakhir baby!" imbuh yunho

Sebenarnya baekhyun sudah tidak ingin berurusan dengan dunia entertainment lagi, cukup sekali itupun dulu yang membuatnya malu setengah mati. Jaejoong dan yunho sebenarnya ingin baekhyun mengkuti jejak mereka, seperti hyungnya yang sudah masuk kedalam dunia entertain yaitu menjadi vocalis band, tapi baekhyun selalu saja menghindar seperti sekarang,

"ah!, eomma baekie berangkat dulu nee, sudah terlambat!" kemudian baekhyun segera berlari ke arah pintu.

"yakk, jangan menghindar baby baek!"

Baekhyun terus berlari menuju halte untuk pergi ke kampusnya.

"kuharap anak itu akan baik-baik saja di masa depan" gumam jaejong lirih

Drtt drtt

Bunyi ponsel changmin bergetar menandakan ada panggilan masuk,

"hello, yaa ini Cho kyuhyun…(bla bla bla)…apa? 10th anniversary?...(blaa bla bla)…dengan siapa? Park chanyeol? Okay, akan ku sampaikan"

Klik hubungan terputus.

"akhirnya perform bersama park chanyeol akan jadi kenyatan" ungkap kyuhyun kepada artist nya

"jeongmal? Kyaaa" jaejoong girang

Well, masalah satu selesai… tinggal satu masalah lagi yang harus kyuhyunn atasi,

Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun duduk di kelasnya, keadaan kelas sudah agak sepi karena pelajaran sudah berlalu kira-kira sepuluh menit lalu, baekhyun masih malas untuk sekedar beranjak dari bangku, di hadapannya terdapat sebuah buku yang selalu di gunakannya untuk berlatih menggambar tokoh manga.

Sebenarnya baekhyun sendiri sadar bahwa gambarannya sangat parah, lebih parah dari pada gambaran anak kecil, dan imajinasinya seperti tidak bisa keluar, ibarat sebuah pintu yang tidak bisa terbuka, tapi inilah kemauannya. Baekhyun tidak akan menyerah, dan mengikuti jejak keluarganya.

Tepatnya adalah baekhyun keras kepala.

Setelah bosan hanya duduk duduk memikirkan hal yang suram, akhirnya baekhyun beranjak berdiri dan melenggang pergi ke tempat yang selalu di datanginya untuk membunuh waktu, yaitu took buku, tidak lain untuk membaca comic-comic, ia pikir dengan banyak membaca comic inspirasinya untuk menggambar bisa keluar.

Hingga hampir menjelang makan malam tiba baekhyun baru pulang.

"aku pulang" ucap baekhyun

"selamat datang, kami menunggu mu babybaek" ucap jaejoong, yunho serta kyuhyun kompak dan senang.

Baekhyun menyerngitkan alisnya bingung, "ada apa?" Tanya nya to the point, karena tidakbiasanya ia di sambut dengan girang oleh ketiga orang ini -.-

Baekhyun langsung di seret ke ruang makan dan menjelaskan semuanya.

Ternyata tadi pagi kyuhyun mendapat panggilan langsung dari yoochun untuk merayakan 10th anniversary pernikahan yang di perankan oleh jaejoong dan yunho dulu, bersamaan dengan itu tentu baekhyun masuk kedalam daftar, karena ia dulu adalah pendamping mempelai wanitanya, dan sekarang yoochun ingin membuat film dimana para pendamping yaitu 'chanyeol dan baekhyun' menjadi sepasang mempelai setelah tumbuh dewasa.

"apa? Pokoknya aku tidak mau, aku sudah bilang tidak akan masuk ke dunia hiburan dan lagi aku tidak sudi menjadi mempelai wanitanya, aku ini namja!" baehyun bersikukuh.

"tidak masalah, dengan tubuh mu yang kecil, wajah mu yang cantik dan berkulit putih, akurasa kau akan cocok" jawab kyuhyun santai

"aku tidak cantik! Aku namja dan aku tampan, aku tidak mau masuk dunia hiburan, aku ingin menjadi komicus!" baekhyun menjawab dengan menggebu

"komicus? apa kau tidak sadar, huh? Lihat gambarmu saja tidak berbentuk, apalagi menjadi komicus!" cela kyuhyun tanpa ampun.

Seperti tertohok di jantungnya, tubuh baekhyun bergetar dan isak tangis pun keluar, "HIKS! AKU TIDAK MAU IKUT FILMING ITU, DASAR KYU HYUNG BODOH!"

Kemudian baekhyun lari menuju kamarnya. Hening seketika…,

"jadi gimana dengan park chanyeol?" jaejoong bersuara ._.

"…"

"Hiks! Pokok nya joongie mau perform denganya huaaa, yunnie bear!"

"tenang baby boo, kyu pasti mencari jalan keluarnya…benarkan kyu?"

kyuhyun hanya bisa menepuk dahinya lelah, ini akan sulit.

.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, seorang namja tampan yang baru-baru ini wajahnya mengisi dunia hiburan, park chanyeol, sedang duduk di mobilnya sambil membuka aplikasi gambar seorang gadis cilik yang sangat manis yang membuatnya jatuh hati hingga saat ini.

Gadis manis yang membuat nya jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya di usia dini,

Seorang gadis bernama Byun baekhyun, "kita akan berjumpa lagi baekhyun" ujarnya lirih.

Itulah yang selama ini chanyeol pikirkan.

.

.

.

Dan akhirnya, kyuhyun menghubungi changmin untuk membantunya membujuk baekhyun yang entah mengapa berhasil.

Sekarang baekhyun sedang di rias oleh tiga penatarias yang sangat terampil, hanya butuh wktu tiga puluh menit baekhyun telah menjadi gadis yang luar biasa cantik.

Rambutnya yang sebelumnya hanya se tengkuk, kini berubah menjadi panjang se pinggang, tubuhnya yang ramping kini telah di bungkus dengan gaun pengantin yang sangat anggun namun tidak berlebihan, bibirnya yang pink kini semakin menakjubkan karena polesan lipgloss dan kaca mata tebal kini sudah berganti dengan softlens bening hingga menampilkan mata jernih baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar cantik.

kyuhyun yang bertugas mengawasi baekhyun jika kemungkinan anak itu kabur, kini ikut menganga karena perubahan yang tidak biasa itu.

"wahh kau sangat cantik baek, seperti kau bisa menjadi great wife" kyuhyun memuji.

"apa maksudmu great wife huh, kyu hyung bodoh" debat baekhyun

Saat baekhyun masih melanjutkan perdebatannya dengan kyuhyun, di saat itu juga pintu ruang rias terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok namja tampan yang di tunggu kedatangannya.

"selamat pagi semuanya" sapa chanyeol kepada semua orang di ruangan itu, " nama ku park chanyeol yang akan beracting hari ini, mohon bantuannya" dengan gaya ramah dan sopan chanyeol meperkenalkan diri.

Semua yang ada di sana mengalihkan pandangannya ke pada park chanyeol dan menyambutnya dengan antusias serta terkagum-kagum akan ke tampanannya.

Tak terkecuali baekhyun, ia sempat juga terpesona.

Kemudian pandangan chanyeol beralih kepada seorang wanita cantik berbaju pengantin hari ini, bagai tak bisa membendung perasaan senang nya chanyeol menghampiri baekhyun dengan senyum merekah.

"Baekhyun?" chanyeol memberikan sebuket mawar merah yang sejak awal tadi ada di genggaman nya, "ini sudah lama sekali sejak kita bertemu, bagaimana kabar mu? Ini tolong terimalah"

"eeh,,eum,,terimakasih, chanyeol" ucap baekhyun agak canggung.

Sementara itu chanyeol terus saja me mandangi baekhyun intens, tidak bisa mengungkapkan dengan kata-kata karena terlalu senang,

' _apa ada yang salah dengan penampilanku? Kenapa dia melihat ku seperti itu? apakah terlihat aneh ? huaa..pastii aneh_ T.T baekhyun membatin.

"semuanya ayo bersiap degan akan dimulai" teriakan itu membut jantung baekhyun berdetak cepat. Chanyeol dan yang lainnya segera bersiap, kecuali baekhyun yang berjalan terhuyung menghampiri kyuhyun dan berkata, "hyung sepertinya ada gempa saat ini, semuanya terasa bergetar"

"bodoh, yang bergetar itu kau! Tenangkan diri mu baek, dan cepat bersiaplah" kyuhyun tidak meperdulikan baekhyun yang terus bergetar karena gugup.

Baekhyun menangis dalam hati, dia pasti gagal huee T^T

.

.

.

'one

two

three'

"Scene start!"

Pitu gereja itu terbuka lebar, terpampanglah para hadirin yang memenuhi ruangan dan saling berbisik betapa cantiknya mempelai wanita saat ini, di depan sana sang pemuda dengan tampannya berdiri tegap di atas mimbar, menunggu sang mempelai wanita berlari ke arahnya dan mengucapkan janji suci mereka.

Sedangkan pasangan yunjae yang dulunya menikah di tempat yang sama juga menghadiri pernikahan para pendamping mereka dulu, betapa bahagianya mereka.

Sang mempelai wanita mulai berjalan mengarah menuju sang pria, sepatu heels nya menapak dan teredam karpet merah yang berada di tengah ruangan, dan setelah beberapa langkah sepatu sang mempelai tidak sengaja menginjak gaunnyasendiri, sang mempelai pun tersandung dan jatuh dengan tidak elitnya.

 _ **Brukk**_

Tentu semua orang terkejut -.-

" **Cut! Cut! Stop the cameras!"**

Baekhyun merasa malu sekali, _'hiks,,aku tahu aku pasti gagal'_ tubuhnya semakin bergetar takut _'Hueeee, ummaaaa'_ baekhyun merana dalam hati, _'hiks, ini seperti aku mengulang kejadian dulu hiks'_

' _eh? Kejadian yang dulu? Itu berarti…'_

Tep

Tep

Suara langkah kaki berjaln menekat kea rah baekhyun, ia mendongak dan menemukan chanyeol ada di hadapannya sambil mengulurkan sebuah benda seperti kelereng kearah baekhyun

"huh…apa ini?"

"tidakkah kau ingat benda ini? Kakek ku yang memberikan benda ini untuk menenagkan diri"

Seketikza baekhyun mengingat masa kecilnya saat chanyeol membantunya mengatasi rasa gugup,benar, dulu chanyeol yang membantunya.

"ah, aku ingat ini, yang membantu ku tenang. Aku berterimakasih"

"yep, dan sekarang kau bisa coba lagi"

"benarkah?" wajah baekhyun cerah, di balas dengan anggukan dari chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian menghirup nafas dalam, dan mendekap benda itu ke dadanya _'calm down! calm down!'_ dan seprti magic, baekhyun lebih merasa tenang.

"Waah ini bekerja seperti terakhir kali" ucap baekhyun gembira.

"bagus, kau melakukannya baek" chanyeol tersenyum tulus

 **Deg**

Jantung baekhyun sempat berdegup sebentar.

"ayo kita mulai lagi" baekhyun mengangguk dan mulai persiapan dari awal, ia yakin kali ini akan berhasil.

.

.

.

"All right…,

scene 1,

take 2,

 **Action!** "

Baekhyun berlari dengan anggun dan wajah berseri senang menuju altar, menampakkan wajah cantiknya yang terlihat benar-benar bahagia pada hari ini. Chanyeol menantikan kedatangan baekhyun dengan hati yang berdebar. Melihat sang gadisnya berlari kerahnya dengan senyum yang mengembang sangat cantik.

Kedua tangan chanyeol terulur guna menyambut baekhyun, meraihnya kedalam pelukan, mereka benar-benar bahagia!

Adegan itu tidak luput dari camera yang senantiasa merekam kejadian yang begitu natural, benar-benar timing yang bagus. Yoochun sudah senyam-senyum puas, dan kyuhyun yang juga berdiri di samping yoochun ikut merasakan kepuasan.

Saat di altar, setelah chanyeol membawa baekhyun kedalam pelukan hangatnya, chanyeol kemudian menangkup wajah baekhyun, dan mengamatinya, _'namja ini walaupun actor terkenal, dia tidak_ _angkuh' 'dia namja yang baik'_ batin baekhyun.

'Eh?'

'Kenapa chanyeol begitu dekat?'

Sebelum baekhyun sadar apa yang terjadi, bibirnya telah di lumat oleh bibir chanyeol, antara syock dan tidak tau harus berbuat apa.

Sedangkan chanyeol terus melumat bibir yang terasa sangat manis itu…, mengecapnya dan mengulum bibir baekhyun dalam.

Setelah chanyeol melepaskan ciumannya, beberapa detik selanjutnya baekhyun sadar dan berteriak

"NOOO!" melepaskan diri dari chanyeol dan berlari keluar

Apa yang terjadi? Chanyeol syock di tempat karena di tinggal lari oleh baekhyun!

.

.

.

Tbc (~u.u~)

Hellooo readers, jumpa lagi dengan eunsoo moga ga bosen^^

Sebenernya ini chapter uda eunsoo udate in, tapi karena ada reader yang minta pair changkyu ada, maka baekboom eunsoo ganti jadi changmin dan kyuhyun jadi managernya hehe. Awalnya eunsoo pengen changkris aja, biar anti mainstream gtu…tp gpp dech eunsoo juga suka changkyu kok hihi. :D

Dan ini eunsoo mau bales review dari kalian !

pinkpurple94: iyaa..comic aslinya Love stage itu udah yaoi, makasih buat kamu yg uda review~

daebaekluv: wkwk kalo kamu pantengin tebece tebece yang lain bakal km temuin, thanks yaa uda review.

devrina: sip eunsoo juga suka apa aja kalo chanbaek vers, thanks uda review.

LS-snowie: iya, makasih semangatnya~ eunsoo juga suka bgt inni cerita.

bichan18: emang gemesin banget cibinya chanbaek kkk, tanks uda review.

deux22: nee, makasih semangatnya dan reviewnya.

exofujo12: yey, ini uda lanjuttt, thanks reviwnya yaa.

Seorangceypu: wkwk abis cerita love stage itu keren, jd bejibun yg remake :D makasi uda review .

614: oke terimakasih sarannya, keep stay to wait, oke~~

Vanilla92: yeah, because we're love chanbaek, right, thanks for your comment.

Furanshi : iyaa deh, eunsoo uda change pairnya, hmm.. suka? Thnx uda review yaa XD

Thanks juga yang uda fav sama follow, sama silent readers juga deh yang uda mau baca hasil remake eunsoo. Uda gitu aja, kita ktemu di chapt selanjutnya~~bye.


End file.
